X-Men: The Untold Story
by mamasbabyregal
Summary: The new and untold story of Scott Summers and Jean Grey. If you like it please favorite and/or follow it. More chapters to come! Oh PLEASE WRITE REVIEWS! I LIKE TO KNOW WHAT MY READERS THINK!
1. Another Restless Night

As she stood alone in the darkness on the balcony just outside her bedroom, Jean Grey looked back at her bed to see her husband, Scott Summers, sleeping peacefully. Oh how she longed for just one night of restful sleep, but when she tried to sleep, she would always awake to the same horrid nightmare. She had been having these nightmares for about three months now. She turned back to look at the forest dusted with white from the first snowfall, just behind the Mansion, while she fixed the blanket that she had on like a shawl. Scott came up behind Jean and wrapped his arms around her, putting his hands on her slightly swollen belly. Their child was stirring inside of her.  
"You left the door open", Scott whispered in Jean's ear, "The whole room is freezing"  
"Sorry", Jean said softly while looking down at his hands on her stomach, "I thought I did."  
"Come back to bed, Jean", Scott said, "It's just a dream. I promise I won't let anything bad happen to you or our baby."  
"I know", Jean said, while turning around to hug her husband, "it just feels so real."  
After about ten minutes of pleading, Scott finally convinced Jean to come back inside, but she was reluctant to go back to bed. He kissed her and then followed her back inside, making sure to close the door behind him.  
"Jean", Scott said, "How about we go downstairs and I'll make us some hot cocoa."  
"That sounds perfect", Jean said.  
They went downstairs, being as quiet as possible, as not to wake the students. When they got to the kitchen, Scott made his famous cocoa that everyone loved. He topped each mug with a mountain of whipped cream and delicately sprinkled chocolate shaving. He handed Jean a mug and they went into the living room and sat down on the couch. Jean took a sip and when she pulled the mug away from her lips, she had a whipped cream mustache. Scott leaned over and kissed her, cleaning the sweet white foam from her upper lip. She giggled a little. Scott gave her a questioning look.  
"I was just thinking", Jean said, smiling, "I can't believe we have been married three years already."  
She turned to face a clock, which in bright red lights, showed that it was 12:03 am. It was officially December 19, their anniversary.  
"Happy anniversary", she said while kissing him.  
He leaned back on the couch and she straddled him. They were still kissing when Ororo Munroe walked in.  
"Never mind", she said, turning around, "I'll leave you two alone. And by the way, happy anniversary."


	2. Sleep, at last

"Scott twitched when he heard Storm. He almost knocked Jean off of him, but she caught herself using her telekinetic ability and she carefully lowers herself to the ground.  
"SHIT!" Scott shouted, "Don't do that to us, Storm, JESUS!"  
Just as Scott said this, Logan walked by the room.  
"Hey", Logan said, in a very pissed off manner, "you know I always look like this in the morning. Screw you, pretty boy."  
Scott and Jean decided it would be best just to go back up to their room and just talk. On their way upstairs, Jean turned to Scott and told him that she had a feeling that they were going to have a little girl. They got back to their room, which was now a sweltering 93 degrees, and Jean plopped herself down on the left side of the bed. Scott came over and laid down next to his wife.  
"Chloe", she whispered to her husband, "We should name her Chloe."  
"I love it," Scott whispered back, then kissing his wife on the forehead, "Chloe Alexis"  
"It's perfect", Jean just managed to say before she fell into the first night of restful sleep she had in months.


	3. A Dream Come True

Jean woke up around 9:30 am. Scott had just come back in the room to check on her. He sat down next to her while she leaned up against the mahogany head board.  
"I had a dream", she said, smiling.  
"About what", he asked.  
"I'll tell you if and when it happens", she replied with a giggle.  
The thought of what Jean's dream could have been about, kept running through Scott's head. He knew that because Jean was giddy about what she saw so it didn't make him worry, but he was irked by the fact that Jean was keeping this from him.  
Jean had a scheduled ultrasound that day around 1:00 pm. The whole ride there, she was shaking in the passenger seat of her and Scott's black Mazda CS6. Running through her head was would her premonition come true and was it because of the baby?  
They got to the doctor's office and walked up the two flights of stairs to the correct waiting room. The 10 minute wait felt like hours for Jean. When the nurse called her name, Jean twitched, she was very on edge. She and Scott were walked to room 306, and Jean climbed onto the examining table. A different nurse walked into the room and asked Jean to lie down on the table and lift her shirt over her stomach.  
Jean complied and then turned to Scott, taking his hand. The nurse spread the cold gel on Jean's lower abdomen, and she shivered. The nurse started to examine the baby. The nurse looked questioningly at the screen. This worried Scott, but Jean knew exactly what was going on. Jean was right; they were having a little girl. But they were also going to have a boy too.  
"It's twins", the nurse said, "the doctor must have missed that."  
*"Is that what you saw in your dream?" Scott asked Jean telepathically.*  
Jean just nodded.


	4. Jean tells all (well, at least to Storm)

A name started buzzing around in Scott's head, Connor Alexander. Scott chose Alexander after his brother. The nurse brought them back to reality when she asked if they wanted pictures of the sonogram. Without hesitation, Jean said yes, so the nurse printed out multiple copies. The ride home felt much shorter than the ride there. The twenty minute trip felt like five.  
On the way home Jean pestered Scott into stopping for a frame to put the sonogram picture in. He finally gave into his wife's demands after about five minutes. She picked out a little maple colored, wooden frame. After paying the ridicules price of $15.99 for something easily worth half that price, Scott and Jean drove home.  
When they arrived back at the Mansion, Jean couldn't stop smiling. She immediately went upstairs to frame the picture. It went right over on her bedside table. For about an hour, she just laid on her bed, staring at the picture. The two plum-sized creatures stirred inside of her as she rested her hand on her stomach. There was a knock at the door.  
"Come in", Jean said, and in walked Storm.  
"So how did it go", Storm asked, as she sat next to Jean on the bed.  
Jean didn't say a word; she just stared at the picture with that big smile on her face. Storm turned to look at the nightstand and noticed the frame on it. She looked at Jean as if to ask if it was ok to take the frame to look at it and Jean just nodded. Storm picked up the frame and examined the picture so carefully placed behind the thin glass covering. She looked at Jean as if to ask "Really?", and Jean just said yes in her sweet voice. She still had a huge smile on her face.


End file.
